


Over the Ledge

by Lorbie05



Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Rose was tired of waiting for their relationship to change, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953004
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Over the Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge. A new fandom I've never written for.

She thought it would be easy, traveling through time and space with The Doctor. And it was for a while. Their adventures were everything she thought they would be. 

But then his face changed. And his personality changed. And most importantly, their relationship changed. 

Rose spent most of her time in the Tardis watching him now. She had this awareness of him that wasn't there before. And if she caught him watching her out of the corner of his eyes frequently, well she wasn't going to complain. 

She could feel them standing on the edge of a precipice. She knew which way she wanted to fall, and she could guess his choice as well. But there was something holding him back. 

Of course, he was on his tenth regeneration, so she assumed it was any number of his many lives holding him back. Rose knew she had her work cut out for her, but she wanted this man, and he was a man if not human, and she would do anything in her power to get him. 

She started off slow and easy. A gentle caress to his arm while talking to him. Sitting closer than necessary during their movie nights. Wearing her clothes just a little bit tighter and just that much shorter. 

After weeks of implementing her plan, she could see The Doctor was about ready to snap. 

Rose walked into the control room to say good night. She had taken to wearing tiny sleep shorts and tight, white vest tops to bed. Her outfit left very little to the imagination, and she could feel his eyes on her whenever she wore them. 

She saw him underneath the control center, his upper body hidden with his legs sticking out. Rose stood next to him, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. 

Clearing her throat, she whispered, "I just wanted to say goodnight, Doctor."

She heard the jump, the clang, and the muttered curse from the man below her. "Of course, goodnight, Rose," came his muffled reply. 

"Aren't you going to give me a proper goodnight, Doctor?"

"Yes, of course," he replied while sliding out from under the control center. 

The moment his eyes saw her long, smooth, exposed legs, she heard him gulp. She giggled quietly as his eyes were glued to her legs. 

"See something you like, Doctor?" She asked, her voice slightly lower. 

"Uhh, well, that is…" 

She watched him stutter through his response, his eyes raking up her body, before they zeroed in on her hard nipples peeking through the white top. 

There was that proverbial ledge again, and she could feel he was almost ready to take the leap with her. It was now or never. 

"Let me help you up." She bent over at the waist, giving him a full view of her ample cleavage, and extended her arm. 

"Ok, Rose." He swallowed and placed his hand in hers. "You know, I was thinking, maybe you'd like some company tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied with a wink. 

"Well then, Allons-y Rose," he exclaimed and grabbed her hand before pulling her into the depths of the Tardis. Her giggles and his laughs echoing through the halls. 


End file.
